A magical case
by ncisfreak101
Summary: A crossover between Harry Potter and NCIS. When Hogwarts hd a parent day a Navy Commander and father of one of the students dies, Dunbledore has NCIS come and investigate the murder. What will happend when they are surrounded by magic and a unknown force.
1. Chapter 1

It was very special day at Hogwarts, it was the first parent day that they ever had, all the students were pleased that they'd

It was very special day at Hogwarts, it was the first parent day that they ever had, all the students were pleased that they'd get to show off their magical talents to their parents. One of the students parents was a Navy commander, he had been to Hogwarts about 20 years ago. All the students and parents were gathered in the great hall when they saw professor McGonagall walk up to Dumbledore, then they both left.

In Dumbledore's office:

McGonagall was pacing in the room " The father of Mathew Andrews was found dead in an empty class room." Dumbledore had never thought this would happen a death on their first parent day. " How was he killed?" McGonagall stopped passing and looked at him. " I haven't the faintest idea how he died. We have an even bigger problem Dumbledore."

Dumbledore was surprised their could be a bigger problem. "What might that be Minerva?" He really wanted to know " He was in the Navy, they will notice if he doesn't show up for work and we can't very well send him home, these muggles won't know what killed him if it was magic. What do think we should do?" He had an idea but he wasn't certain she would like, he would need the ministry of magic to agree to it as well. " I have heard of detectives that investigate crimes like this in the muggle world, it's called NCIS. I will contact them and have them investigate his death." He could see it in her eyes she would not agree to this. " We can not have muggles at this school investigating a murder. If it's magic that killed him they wouldn't know, they know nothing about magic and our people." He knew a way to make her agree. " that's why my dear you will be with them, helping them with the magical aspects of the case." She was starting to agree with him. " If they agree to come we will have to put a spell on them so that they can see us and the school." He smiled. " that is acceptable, I will contact them right away."

McGonagall left his office as he was reaching for his travelling cloak, he was going to meet face to face with who ever runs NCIS to explain the situation. Hopefully the person agrees to help them find out what has happened.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Director Shepherd was sitting alone in her office looking over the case files that she had to sign when Cynthia came into her office with an old man that had a long beard and blue eyes.

Cynthia came in front of her desk "Director this is Mr. Dumbledore, he say that there has been a situation at the school he w runs and that he needs to personally talk to you about." Cynthia left the office and the old man sat down in one of the chairs in front of the director's desk. "What can a do for you sir?" He smiled at her and began to speak " My school had a parent day today and one of the parents died. He was an officer in the Navy. I would like one of your teams to come and investigate it." Jen was confused why hadn't he just called NCIS about the death. " Sir you could have called NCIS, we could have sent a team." Jen could see those blue eyes twinkle with delight at her question. " That why I came, my school isn't a normal school. It's magical." Wow this guy is crazy " Really Magical, can you prove that you can to magic." His eyes sparkled even more as he took out his wand and made her coffee cup turn into a puppy. " Do you believe me now?" Jen could help but smile. "I send my best team and I will come as well. I want to see this school of yours." She stood and called Special agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs to her office.


	2. Convincing Gibbs

Gibbs was sitting at his desk watching his team work, like he always did when Jen had called him up to her office

Gibbs was sitting at his desk watching his team work, like he always did when Jen had called him up to her office. He was very surprised to find an old man in her office when he entered and Jen smiling like crazy. " You called Jen?" Jen looked from Dumbledore to Gibbs. " Yes I did. This man Professor Dumbledore has told me about a murder at his school, your team will go an investigate it and I'm coming with you." Jen was watching him react to what she said. " Why did you call me up here to tell me that?" She knew he would ask her that. " Because Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry." He really thought she had lost her mind when she said that sentence.

Dumbledore had remained silent throughout the whole seen, he knew muggles acted this way, always wanting to learn and not understanding the obvious. He watch the two interact, he felt like there might be a history between them. He thought about it and smiled, they reminded him of a witch and a wizard that he knew well.

Jen was starting to get frustrated, he just didn't get what she was saying " Jethro it a school that teaches magic to kids what's so hard to understand?" He sigh " The magic part Jen, it doesn't exist." Finally Dumbledore came into the conversation. " Of couse it real. Would you like me to show you?" Gibbs thought it couldn't make this day any worse and watched as the old man took out his wand and turned a chair into a hedge hog. " Do you believe in magic now?" Gibbs was speechless and he was never speechless. " I'll go get my team and we'll meet you back here in fifteen minutes. Gibbs left Jen's office to go and get the rest of the team along with ducky and Abby. He smiled Abby was going to love this.

Fifteen minutes later:

Gibbs and his team were in the Jen's office getting ready to leave, Cynthia had been sent home early and a replacement director was coming the next day. When the team had been told everything they had been very exited to go to Hogwarts. Abby was jumping around asking Dumbledore a whole bunch of questions except the most important one of all. Jen ended up asking that one. " How are we going to get to Hogwarts." Dumbledore pulled a locket out of his pocket and told them to touch it, once they were he called a spell and the room went blurry.

When they could see again they were in Hogsmead village. Dumbledore turned to them and pointed to a huge castle. "That is Hogwarts." They started walking to the castle. Once inside the gate and in the castle he turned to them again and said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."


	3. Hogwarts

They went up to Dumbledore office and they all stood around his desk were a cat was sitting on the desk

They went up to Dumbledore office and they all stood around his desk were a cat was sitting on the desk. When Dumbledore came in he smiled to the cat. " Hello professor McGonagall." Gibbs turned and whispered in Jen's ear "He's talking to a cat." She gave him a glare and he turned back to look at the cat. The cat jumped of the desk and took the figure of an older woman. " Hello professor how are you.?" She looked over at Tony who seemed to be looking at her and then at Dumbledore. " I am well, this is the NCIS Direct and on of the teams that came to investigate the death." Jen walked up to McGonagall and shoke her hand. " It's a pleasure to meet you and to have the chance to see this school." McGonagall smiled not all muggles were rude. " It's a pleasure to meet you as well." She turned to Dumbledore and continued to speak. " the ministry found out about the magic in front of muggle and want to talk with you and the students became worried when you weren't here at lunch."

Gibbs watched as the two talked to each other and seemed to understand what the other was feeling and thinking. The two reminded him of a woman and a man that he knew very well. This mad him smile and think about what must be running through her mind right now.

Gibbs had a very important question to ask " The student have magical powers and we don't what's stopping them putting spells on us?" Dumbledore had that already planned out. " professors McGonagall will be with you at all time and no students will put a spell on you if she is around." Gibbs was happy with this answer. " But you will need to be in her transfiguration class in the morning with her, she still needs to teach her first years how to do transfiguration. I can't teach them in the morning." There was no problems with that.

As every one was going out of the office McGonagall notice Abby. " Dear you really love your tattoos." Abby smiled and linked arms with the professor. " I like you style, we should get together and have a nice chat." Gibbs was watching Abby very closely around the older witch and smiled when she liked arms with her, how very Abby.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

All the students were in the great hall waiting for professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall to came their seats. All the students had their own theories about were the two were and what they were doing. Only Herminie Granger a bushy haired first year didn't join in the gossip, she respected her professor to much for that kind of nonsense.

Finally both professors came into the great hall with a group of people. Dumbledore took the podium and began his speech,. " I have some grave news the father of Mathew Andrew died today at Hogwarts these people are here to investigate his death. I expect every one of you to do your best to help them out and not to harm them." His glare fell onto the Slytherine table who were notorious trouble makers. " Good now lets eat."


	4. An unexpected visitor

The next day after McGonagall had finished her class with the first year students the team went to the scene of the crime to i

The next day after McGonagall had finished her class with the first year students the team went to the scene of the crime to investigate the death of Commander Andrews. They couldn't exactly tell what happened without a forensics lab for Abby so McGonagall had Harry Potter escort Abby to professor Snape's classroom in the dungeon. As the entered the classroom Harry went in first. " Hello professor Snape." He said through gritted teeth, it was a well known fact that Harry didn't get along with his potions professor. " What do you want Potter?" He look equally as thrilled as Harry did at the moment, then he noticed Abby standing with a smile on her face behind Harry. " Who is with you Potter?" Snape was intrigued about Abby, he had never in his life seen a young lady dressed the way she was at the moment. " This is Miss Sciuto, she is a forensic scientist that is helping with the investigation. She need your help with the forensics since she can't get to her lab." Harry could see Snape wouldn't agree, but he was saving the best part for when he actually said no to what he was supposed to do. " I have a lot of work Potter, I can't be bothered with this nonsense. I won't help or encourage this foolishness." Harry was so happy he had said that. " But professor, professor McGonagall said that you would be thrilled to help and she said that you had no choice." Snape was thinking about all the ways he could possibly get back at McGonagall for this one. " Fine." He turned to Abby. " Just don't touch anything without my permission." Abby continued to smile " Of course not, I'm a scientist, not a child." Snape seriously wondered about how he was going to work with someone as cheery as her. "You cab leave now Potter." Harry turned and left the classroom smiling at how he just made Snape's life a little harder.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

On the other side of the castles there was an unexpected visitor, that really wasn't wanted at Hogwarts anymore, she acted innocent, but what a certain professor found out a few years ago was that this particular witch was anything but innocent.

She walked up the stairs to the headmasters office and entered, without knocking. As she entered she noticed a whole bunch of people wearing black coats with the letter "NCIS" on the in white. She had no clue what they were they're for, nor did she know what they did. What she did get was little pieces of sentences. She finally entered fully into the headmasters office. All eyes were on her probably because she was dressed all in pink.

Dumbledore was not pleased to see her, because of her he had almost lost his deputy headmistress and transfiguration teacher, professor McGonagall. He looked where she was standing and could see her visibly tense at the sight of the woman. He was the first to speak " Why are you here Umbridge." She made her toad like face go into a smile that would have looked sweet on another person, but on her it just made her look even more like a toad and an evil woman with an agenda of her own. " Can't I just come and visit old friends Dumbledore." She turned to look at McGonagall. " Minerva dear how are you feeling, you know the last time I saw you, you looked a little pale and you couldn't walk properly." McGonagall couldn't believe what she was hearing, that woman tried to kill her. She had hit her with four stunning spells to the chest, it had almost killed her. " I was feeling just fine up until a couple minutes ago, then a pain in my neck decided to come back."

The NCIS team was watching the scene unfold in front of them, they had no idea what was going on. Gibbs had his hand on his gun holster, ready to fire if he needed to, this woman in pink made him get a bad feeling in his gut. Jen was watching Gibbs, she didn't like the fact that he had his hand on his gun, the last thing she needed was him killing someone with magical powers.

Umbridge looked away from McGonagall and saw the redheaded woman watching a man with grey hair, she looked worried, she decided to use that to her advantage. She reached for her wand but stopped when she saw Gibbs pull his gun out and hold it in on hand. She was surprised, she turned to the redhead. " Who are you?" Jen looked at the woman in pink. " I'm Jenny Shepard. Director of NCIS." Jen didn't know what this woman wanted but she had a feeling it wasn't good. " You're a muggle." She gave a evil smile and turned to Dumbledore to give the reason why she was at Hogwarts. " I'm here by order of the miner himself, to watch over the investigation these muggle are performing. I'm to make sure they do as they are told and do not harm any of the students." Dumbledore couldn't believe what he was hearing. " Professor McGonagall is doing that already, we do not need your assistance in this matter." He really wanted her to leave. " I'm afraid you have no choice." She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him to read. She was right there was nothing he could do about the matter. " I'm afraid you're right. But Umbridge if you so much as accidentally touch a student, one of the detectives or one of my teacher, I will personally escort you to Azkaban prison. Do I make myself clear. She was furious, he could tell. Seeing her like that made him feel like he had actually accomplished something good in the world. " Fine." She turned around and walked away.

Everyone was happy she was gone, and all of them knew that this woman would defiantly be a challenge. Dumbledore knew that even though McGonagall had survived the last time when Umbridge tried to kill her, she might not be strong enough to survive again. All the people in his office knew that now more than ever they had to bring this case to a close, before someone got hurt or maybe even killed.


	5. Umbridge dead

Jen was pacing in the room that the team had been given, she really hated not having anything to do, and she really hated havi

Jen was pacing in the room that the team had been given, she really hated not having anything to do, and she really hated having Umbridge watch her every move, she was like a hawk that was watching her every move. McGonagall was now in the room with them, she seemed just as annoyed by Umbrige as Jen was. Jen could see that there was a past between the two women, and that it wasn't a good one, this made her want to know what the past was even more.

Jen finally had enough of pacing around the room and asked Ziva, Abby and McGonagall if they would like to go on a short walk through the castle. All three women agreed and left the room for their walk. As they were walking they heard a voice in the distance. McGonagall took out her wand and pointed it in the direction the voice were coming from. They continued walking down the hallway, then they saw it, they saw what was making the noise. It was a bushy haired girl,

McGonagall gave the girl a stern look. "Miss Granger. What are you doing walking through the castle at this time of night." Even if it was dark it was easy to see that the bushy haired girl paled at the sight of the teacher. " I'm sorry professor. I couldn't sleep, I thought a walk would help me fall asleep." She look down at her feet. Jen thought that this girl was sweet and she could clearly see that the girl respected her teacher very much. " Very well Miss Granger. You may walk back with us." The Girl smiled and came to stand beside Abby.

Just as they were about to walk back to their room Umbrige came down the hall. When McGonagall saw the look in Umbridge's eyes, the one she had a few years ago she knew that there was going to be trouble. She turned to Hermione " Get behind me miss Granger." The young girl did as she was told and stood behind her favourite professor. She could clearly see McGonagall take out her wand and point it at Umbrige. And then she could see the glow of a green. When the green light stopped she saw her favourite professor fall to the ground unconscious.

Jen watched as the toad like woman pulled her wand out, she watched as green sparks flew out of the woman wand and hit McGonagall in the chest. She saw the older woman fall to the ground, she saw a child see what had happened. When McGonagall had hit the ground Jen and Ziva had pulled out their guns and pointed them at Umbridge. Umbrige saw they had their gun and raised her wand and pointed it at them. Jen didn't waste any time, she pulled the trigger and shot Umbridge in the chest twice. As Umbridge hit the ground Jen ran over to McGonagall to see if she was still alive. She was. She turned to hermoine. " Go get help." The young girl ran down the hall and disappeared.

A few minutes later a wicth was running toward them, along with Dumbledore and the NCIS team. Jen could see the relief in Gibbs when he saw that she wasn't the one who was hurt. A voice calling her name brough her attention back to McGonagall. " What happened here?" Jen turned to the other witch and said. "Umbrige did this to her. Ziva and I shot Umbrige after she tried to point her wand at us." Jen watched as Dumbledore bent over McGonagall, she could see the same worry in his eyes that Gibbs had when he thought she was hurt. She could see tears forming in his eyes and she felt bad that she hadn't reacted faster.

Gibbs saw Jen watching everything that was happening, he couldn't believe what had happened. Secretly he was glad that it wasn't Jen that was hurt, he still felt bad that McGonagall had gotten hurt, she seemed like a very nice woman.

Gibbs watched as Jen walked over to a young woman with bushy hair, he didn't understand why the young girl was watching what was happening, but he knew there must be a reason. He walked over to Jen and they both watched as McGonagall's body was taken away to a hospital.

Gibbs sighed and thought that this case had to be the most craziest case he had ever worked. He was also beginning to feel like the shouldn't be in this place, that someone wanted to hurt them, that they would be able to as well.


	6. A history lesson

It had been an hour since Jen had killed Umbridge; the whole team was once again gathered in Dumbledore's office waiting for

It had been an hour since Jen had killed Umbridge; the whole team was once again gathered in Dumbledore's office waiting for him to return with any kind of news that would let them know what's going on in this school. McGee was pacing all around the room which was making everyone a little more on edge. McGee's pacing took him in front of Tony a lot. Tony was calming his nerves by trying to trip McGee. Jen couldn't stop shaking, when she had agreed to send a team for this case she didn't think she'd have to shoot someone. Gibbs sat silently and watched Abby and Ziva talking to Hermione, the little girl seemed alright, even though she just saw someone be killed and one of her teachers attacked.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Dumbledore tried to walk up to his office many time but couldn't, never for once did he think this would happen. He thought that Umbridge was banned from entering the school, after what happened last time she was at Hogwarts but obviously not. Even more unbelievable to him was that a muggle killed her with a gun, in his school. He wasn't ready to go in, but he had to go into his office and tell everybody the condition that McGonagall was in, that was going to be hard.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everybody looked up as they heard the door open, what they saw was Dumbledore enter and sit behind his desk with his hand upon the desk. " How's professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked, she hated not knowing. Dumbledore knew that she would ask, she saw McGonagall as a mentor. " Professor McGonagall was taken to ST. Mungo's, they don't know if she'll survive. At her age four stunners to the chest is the last thing she needed." Dumbledore put his head in his hands. " I can't believe it happened again." Gibbs stood up and walked over to his desk. " What do you mean again. What happened?" Dumbledore looked up and his and motioned for all of them to take a seat. " Five years ago Umbridge came to be a professor at Hogwarts. I gave her the Defence against the Dark arts position." Dumbledore made sure everyone was listening then continued. " After a while students where going to professor McGonagall, they said that Umbridge was using medieval methods of punishment. McGonagall being the type of person she is confronted her, told her if she didn't stop that she would bring it to the attention of the ministry. Of course Umbridge didn't like that and one night while McGonagall was doing her rounds, Umbridge stunned her like she did today. It almost killed her last time, I don't know if she can survive that a second time." Everyone was stunned, they couldn't believe that woman could do this. Tony and McGee looked over to the director who had killed that horrible woman. Jen felt like she did the right thing, shooting when she did, if she hadn't her and many other people might have been killed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been two days since the attack on professor McGonagall and they still hadn't received any new news on her condition, but they were all hoping for the best. The attack hadn't stopped their investigation from carrying on, professor Dumbledore had volunteered himself to escort the team around the school. All the other professors in the school were doing their very best to help in any way they could. All except professor Snape who wasn't at all happy that he had Abby and McGee in his class doing magical forensics. Worst of all for him was that he had to help.

Abby was in the potions class trying to do forensics but it just wasn't the same as in her lab. Here she had to deal with a grumpy Snape who really didn't seem to like her and McGee, Gibbs had assigned him to protect her after the whole Umbridge situation. She decided to try to make the best of the situation. " Snape do you mind passing me that green bottle." Snape seemed annoyed by her question. " what could you possibly need the green bottle for?" Abby was surprised by his question. " To add with the purple stuff." Snape was alarmed. " You can't add those two together, it could blow up the entire school!" McGee had heard the shouting and entered the room with his gun at the ready. " What's wrong?" Abby looked like she was about to cry. Nobody answered his question Abby left the room and Snape finished the potion.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

AT the other side of the castle Tony and Ziva were walking to the crime scene when they were stopped by a group of Slytherin boys. The boy in the middle had blond hair that was gelled back, he was walking towards them with a stupid smile on his face. " My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Tony was trying his hardest not to laugh, who the hell would name their kid that name. " Ziva David." Ziva introduced herself and extended her hand. Malfoy looked disgusted " I would never shake hands with a muggle." Ziva knew that was an insult, she was about to do something about it, but Tony grabbed her arm. " Ziva don't hurt him, he's just a kid." Malfoy was ready to leave he turned to Ziva and spit on her shoe. That's all she needed. She had Malfoy on the ground and gasping for air in a matter of seconds. " Ziva Gibbs is going to kill us." Ziva really didn't care. " My father will hear about this you muggle." Ziva tightened her grip around his neck.

Gibbs and Jen were walking around a corner when they saw Ziva with a kid in a choke hold on the ground. Gibbs had to put a stop to this right away. " Ziva let that kid go!" Both he and Jen ran over to where Ziva and Tony were. Ziva released her hold on the boy and turned to Gibbs, she could see he wasn't happy. Malfoy ran off down the hallway with all the other Slytherine boys that were in his little group. " Gibbs he spit on my shoe." Gibbs was furious. " That does not give you the right to do what you just did to a child." Jen was surprised by his tone. " Jethro be a little more considerate. She takes things more personally than you." Forgetting all about Ziva Gibbs turned his fury onto Jen. " And you, shooting someone is not the best way to get a relationship with them. I'm surprised they didn't send us back because of you." She knew he was mad but he had no right to talk to her in that way. " I'm going to leave now Jethro and give you time to cool off." Jen walked away and noticed that Tony and Ziva had already left.

Gibbs couldn't believe he had just turned on Jen like that, he knew that she needed to shoot that woman and that it saved her life. He thought that something bad was happening that was making him different. He could feel it in his gut.


	7. Kidnapping

After the fight with Gibbs, Jen decided to take a walk into Hogsmead alone; she knew that it would worry Gibbs

After the fight with Gibbs, Jen decided to take a walk into Hogsmead alone; she knew that it would worry Gibbs. As she went past the front gates of Hogwarts she was starting to have a bad feeling about leaving the protection of the school. She turned around to walk back but stopped when she saw three or four hooded figures coming towards her with their wands up. That was the last thing she saw before everything went dark.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry Potter was with his friends Ron and Hermione when he saw Jen walk through the gates and get attacked by the hooded figure. All three of them would be no match against them so they let them take her and then they ran to go and tell Dumbledore what they had seen. As they entered his office they noticed that Dumbledore had a grave expression on his face. Harry ran up to him. "Professor four hooded figure took one of the muggles when she left out the front gates." Dumbledore looked at him surprised; he thought the muggles wouldn't do something so dangerous. "Potter, go get all the muggles and have them come to my office. Don't tell them what has happened." Harry nodded and ran off to find the NCIS team. Ron and Hermione stayed behind with Dumbledore. Hermione saw that his expression was still sad and wanted to find out why. "Professor what's the matter you look sad." Dumbledore knew that she would be the one to ask him that question, she was very smart. "I have reason to believe that Umbridge was working for Voldemort and that the muggle getting kidnapped was his doing. As well I've heard from St. Mungo's, professor McGonagall is showing no sign of getting any better." Hermione couldn't believe that Voldemort was doing all theses things and that her favourite professor might not live to teach her again. "I'm so sorry professor." She was fighting back tears. And she could see he was as well. "Thank you Miss Granger." Ron could believe theses two might cry, he was telling himself he would never cry about this sort of thing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gibbs and the rest of the team were on their way to Dumbledore's office. None of them had any clue why there needed to go to his office, but all of them had a feeling it wasn't anything good. Gibbs was worried when he did see Jen with the rest of the team on their way to Dumbledore's office, but he was hopping that she might be there already waiting for them to enter.

Once they enter Dumbledore's office Gibbs noticed that Jen wasn't there and that Dumbledore was not looking very happy. "Where is Jen?" He asked, he couldn't bare to think about what might have happened to her. "I'm sorry to say that she might have been taken by Lord Voldemort." Gibbs had no idea who he was but knew that whoever Lord Voldemort his, he was going to kill him. "Where did he take her?" Dumbledore didn't know but he knew someone who did. "Professor Snape is going to tell us where she has been taken." No one even noticed that he had been in the room. "She has been taken to the Malfoy mansion." Ziva looked like she was going to find the Malfoy boy and beat him to a pulp. "Where is the Malfoy mansion?" Gibbs was starting to get impatient, the longer she was alone the less likely she was to be alive when they found her. "I will take you there, I have already alerted a few Aurors and they will meet us at the Malfoy mansion." Dumbledore was fastening his cloak. "I want to with you." Everyone turned and looked at Harry. "Harry you can't come it's too dangerous." Dumbledore knew the boy was excellent with magic even as a first year but he didn't want to risk it. "We want to come as well." Hermione and Ron stated standing beside Harry. Dumbledore sighed; there was no way that they would stay at Hogwarts even if he said no to all of them. "Very well but be careful." With that said they headed off to go get Jen back.


	8. Dark lord dead

They had reached Malfoy manner but when they tried to enter the grounds they were swarmed by death eaters and where brought to the house to see the man they called Lord Voldemort. The manor was creepy and dark, with portraits of wizard and of snakes. They were led to a big room with about 6 death eaters sitting around a big table. At the head of the table was an ugly pale man with a huge snake around his neck. He was sitting in front of the fire waiting for them. When they were all in the room he spoke. "I've been wondering when you would come Dumbledore." Dumbledore replied. "You should know by now Tom that you have someone attack one of my teachers and steal a muggle I would come." Voldemorts eyes looked like they were red. "Don't you dare call me by that weak name." Dumbledore simply said. "You will always be Tom Riddle to me." Voldemort was now walking up to the group of people. "Where is Umbridge?" Gibbs spoke up this time. "She's dead." Voldemort didn't look pleased. "She died after she tried to kill professor McGonagall." Dumbledore added to what Gibbs had said. Voldemort had a sick smile. "Did you kill her because she tried to kill your lover?" Every one was looking at Dumbledore. "She's not my lover, she was one of my students and is now my second in command. I care for her deeply but she and I have never had a romantic relationship." Gibbs had enough. "Where did you take Jen?" Voldemort turned his full attention to Gibbs. "I put the muggle woman someplace safe." After that he turned his attention to Harry. "Well well Harry Potter." Harry stepped forward with his wand out. "Voldemort." Voldemort kept his eyes on Harry. "Well this is marvellous. When I killed that man I didn't think that it would bring you to me this quickly."

Dumbledore had his wand out, so did the rest of the group, he was ready for a battle and he was going to get one. Harry had sent a curse at Voldemort and then the fight broke out, the death eaters were going up against the student and then the Aurors came in to join the fight along with a group of witches and wizards that Dumbledore had put together. The order of the phoenix. Curses were flying everywhere and Voldemort was going out through the back. Gibbs saw that Voldemort was about to leave, so he took out his gun and shot his in the head. Voldemort went down like a rock; all the death eaters were so shocked that they stopped firing their curses. This gave the Aurors enough time to take them into custody.

Gibbs ran through the house to the basement and he found Jen, h grabbed her a hugged her as tight as he could. Once he put her down he looked into her eyes and gave her a huge kiss in front of everyone.

Dumbledore watched as Gibbs kissed the woman he loved and would die to protect, he wished that he could do that to the woman that he has loved for a long time. Now it might be to late for him to get the chance to tell her how he feel about her.


	9. Love

After the return to Hogwarts everyone at the school was told about the fall of Voldemort. Everyone was celebrating in the great hall, everyone exept Dumbledore, he went to St.Mungo's to visite McGonagall, he was hoping that she might be awake so that he could tell her about the demise of Voldemort and how it happenned. When he neterred her room he saw that hse was still not awake and one of the healers came in to tell him it wasn't looking good, that she might not live. He wasn't going to leave her, he didn't come befor to see her because he felt it was his fault for not protecting her, but there was no way he would leave her alone again. He went ahd sat beside her bed and held her hand and started to talk. ''Well my dear Voldemorts dead that male NCIS agent with the grey hair killed him with his gun'' He stopped to see if there was any change. There was none so he continued. ''On a happy note Dolores Umbrige is dead, that director woman killed her, I think her name is Jen.'' He spent about an hour with her befor he decide he should get back to Hogwarts. He stood up and gave her a kiss on her forehead and started to leave. Befor he left the room he turned around looked at her and said.'' I hope you get better. I love you.'' With that he left her room to go back to Hogwarts.

...

At Hogwarts the party was still going on, everyone was happy that Voldemort was dead, even some of the Slytherines were happy that Voldemoet was gone. Gibbs and Jenwere watching everyone celebrate while holding onto eeach other. They were happy they had fianally found each other and a little sad tht they had solved the case and would have to leave Hogwarts. They were both surprised when they saw Tony and Ziva holding each other and that Abby seemed to be getting Along with Snape. Everything seemed to be good and happy, the only thing was that McGonagall still wasn't awake, if she would wake it would definatly be a good day.

...

Abby couldn't believe that she was actually having a good conversation with Snape, if you really got to know him you could see that he was a really nice guy. She couldn't believe how interesting he was and how much his subject and forensic science are similar. She absolutly love talking with him and was sad that she would have to leave, she wanted to spend more time at Hogwarts and with Snape. Snape loved talking with Aby and liked the fact that she was smart enough to comprehend what his subject was, some wizards couldn't understand the finer pionts of potions. Snape wanted to show her how he really felt about her. He pulled her closes to him and kiss her passionatly on the lips. When they broke apart he was worried she didn't like the kiss, he was searching for any signe that he didn't do the wrong thing. He got his answer when she pulled him into a eve hotter kiss than he had given her. When they pulled apart Snape said. '' Are thoses the only tattoos that you have.'' Abby smiled sweetly and grabbed his hand. ''Let's go and find out.'' They both left the great hall so that Snape could find out if she had more tattoos that meets the eye.

...

When Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts he was shocked to see Severus and the Goth woman walking together holding each other very close. Severus was not one to do something like that, this girl was going to be good for him, she might make him more eas to get along with while working. After he recieved the shock he walked into the great hall were the students and thier parents were sill celebrating, he walked up to Gibbs and Jen. '' I guess your selves and your team will be returning soon.'' To be honest he didn't want them to leave, they hadn't been at Hogwarts long but they seem to have changed his staff so much that he would be happy if they would decide to stay. '' If you want we can leave in the morning.'' Gibbs really didnt't want to leave. '' You can stay longer if you like, we all love having you all here. Besides I think that you forensic scientist won't want to leave, she seem to have found a new boyfriend.'' Gibbs was worried, the last thing he needed was someone hurting Abby or taking her like what had happened to Jen. Abby was like a daughter to him. '' Who is she with. Is she safe.'' Dumbkedore laughed, the man sounded like a father. '' She's with Severus Snape the potions proffessor and yes she will be very safe with Severus.'' Gibbs wasn't happy about it but he was glad that she was safe and accepted that she had someone that might actually love her more than he does. If that was even possible. '' As long as she is safe I'n happy. And I think we might saty another day or two so that Abby wont be extremly mad we me for making her leave Hogwarts.''

...

The next two days went by quick and the team was getting ready to leave, even Abby was leaving, she wasn't happy about leaving but Severus had promised her that he would apparate to her house whenever he could and that he would keep in touch. Dumbledore was talking with Gibbs and Jen , telling them that he would keep in touch with them and that they were welcome back at Hogwarts whenever they wanted. They were all ready to leave when Madam Pomfrey came running up to them. '' Dumbledore, Minerva is awake at St. Mungo's.'' To say he was happy would be the understatement of the century. So instead of going back home everyone whent to St.Mungo's to see McGonagall. When they arrived Dumbledore whent into her room first .

...

McGonagall looked up when she heard the door opennig to her room, what she saw was Albus walking into her room with a smile on his face. She just had to smile as well, she was happy to see him and had something to tell him, something that she had been keeping bottled up inside her for years, ever since she was a student. Dumbledore walked right up to her and sat beside her bed. ''It's good to see you up Minerva, I was worried about you.'' She could see the twinkle in his blue eye's. ''Have I missed alot while I was here.'' His smile got even bigger. ''Well Voldemort is dead, one of the NCIS agents killed him. And Umbrige is dead, Jen killed her.'' McGonagall was relieved, she won't have to be afraid that that woman would come and do this to her again. ''Anything else.'' Dumbledore thoght about it. '' There is two more things.'' She noddded. He could see she was listenning.'' First of all Sverus has a girlfriend.''She was shocked, it showed on her face.'' Who.'' She had no idea anyone would be up to dealing with Severus.'' Abby Sciuto, that forensic scientist'' McGonagall remembered the girl, but she seemed a little to happy for his taste but knew that he rarelyfell inlove, so she accepted the new change.'' What's the other.'' Dumbledore knew this was going to be the hardest thing he might ever have to say to her in his life. ''I realized after you got hurt how much you mean to me and I want to tell you. I have loved you for a long time and if you had diead I don't think I would be able to live withput you.'' He was funished and he felt good about what he had said.'' I was thinking the same thing. I have loved you ever since I was your student.'' He was relieved that she felt the same way. He pulled her into a kiss. '' I think there is a few people who want to see you.'' Dumbledore whent to the door and let everyone in, Abby ran into the room. '' I'm so glad that your ok. I was worried.'' Even though Abby hadn't known her long, she still gelt very close with McGonagall. The rst of the day everyone spent with McGoanagall. They knew that she had to stay at St.Mungo's for another week or two but everyone was happy that she was ok.


	10. Like a daughter

McGonagall had finaly been able to leave St.Mungo's, she still needed to be surpervised at all times to make sure she didn't push herself to hard, she was know to do that sort of thing. Dumbledore had promissed the healer that he wouldn't let her work to hard and that he would not let her out of his sight. When she had returned to Hogwarts she had a week to do absolutly nothing but stay in her rooms and grade tha papers and tess that had accumulated since she had been in St.Mugo's. She was working alone in her rooms grading papers when she heard a knock at her door, she had no idea who it could be, she doubted it could be a student since none of them knew she was at Hogwarts. She walked to the door and opened, she was surprised to see none other than Hermione Granger. '' Miss Granger I'm surprised to see you here.'' She thought for a moment she could see the young witch blush. '' Well professor I heard professor Dumbledore talking with agent Gibbs. He said you would be returning today. I just wanted to make sure you were ok.'' McGonagall noded and let the young girl into her living room and onto the couch. McGonagall had wanted to talk to her about what had happened. '' Miss Granger I want to know if you are alright after what happened.'' Hermione looked puzzled. '' Why would I not be alright. I'm not the one who had to be sent to St.Mugo's.'' McGonagall felt like if this was a different situation, she would have laughed a what Hermione had just said. '' I'm not the one who saw one of her profesors get attcked.'' Hermione was speechless, whick practicly never happened. '' I'm sorry about what happened in front of yo Hermione, I never thought that it would happen again, and I especially never thought that you would have to watch it happen.'' Hermione had tears in her eyes, she had been scared when her professor had been hurt. After all McGonagall was her favorite professor. Hermione wrapped her arms around McGonagall '' There is no need to appologize professor. You didn't know it was going to happen.'' McGonagall had never had a student hug her, but Hermione was not like all the other students. McGonagall looked at Hermione as if it was her daughter. Hermione thought of McGonagall as a second mother, who would protect her no matter what happened. '' Well Miss Granger it's gettig late, you should return to common room.'' McGonagall od her good night and closed the door. She whent to her room and whent to bed. She had completly forgottne about all the papers she had to grade.

...

Abby and Snape where spending time with Jen and Gibbs. Gibbs still wasn't sure about about Abby dating Snape or even her spending time with the man. He had found out that Snape had been a Deatheater, one of the poeple who helped the man who took Jen. The l;ast thing he needed was someone taking Abby. Abby had convinced Gibbs to do a double date with her, he agreed on the one condition that Snape would not touch her or kiss her in front of him, she agreed. So thats why they were at Jen house having a great super that Gibbs had ordered himself. Snape was sitting across from Gibbs having a string cintes. Snape was not the sort of man to be intimidated by such antics, but had to admit that Gibbs was a worthy adversary in a staring contest. Jen and Abby sat watching the two in amusement, they hadn't stopped staring at each other since they has sat down for dinner. Jen wanted to at least have some sort of conversation with the two men at the table. '' So Seveus do you like eaching potions.'' Snape lokked away fro Gibs to answer her. '' Some days more than others. It depends on wich students I'm teaching.'' When he was finished he turned his head and whent back to glaring at Gibbs. Jen thought that the wo men would never get along. The continued the dinner, Abby and Jen where the only two talking.

...

McGonagall woke up to the smell of lemon drops and knew that Dumbledore was there, she opened her eyes and saw him laying in her bed next to her with his eyes closed. She moved to get up without waking him but when she whent to get up his eyes opened. '' Good morning.'' he said with a smile on his face. '' Good morning. How did you get in here and why did you come in my bed to sleep.'' He kept his smile. ''I' m the headmaster all the doors open for me and I came to check on you and I fell asleep. I'm an old man you know.'' McGonagall layed back down on the bed, she was absolutly exausted, her injuries where making it harder to sleep. Dumbledore saw that she was tired and put the blanket over her. '' If you want me to leave I can but I am very tired.'' McGonagall didn't want him to leave, she always felt safe when he was around. '' Of cours you can stay.'' He laed down nest to her and pulled the blankets to cover himself. They both fell asleep pretty fast next to each other. They had never thought that they could feel this safe until now. Almost lossing the someone you love makes you realize things you never thought you would. In his sleep Dumbledore pulled her closer to him for warmth..

The next few days Dumbledore would go into McGonagalls rooms and stay with her during the night just to make sure she was safe and sound, and also to keeep his mind fromg oing crazy not knowing if she was alright. It was a feeling he never felt befor and he couldn't honestly say he didn't like it, to care for someone more than you care for yourself is a special type of feeling. He also knew that Snape felt the same way about his new love Abby, she seemed to brighten up his da and make his a little more bearable. Nevelle Longbottem had been considerably less frightened to attend his potions lessons. All in all life was good.


	11. Three years later

EPILOGUE

Three Years later...

It was a hot summers day at Hogwarts, all the students had left for the summer holidays, so that they could spend time with thier families, all of the students exept three Griffindore students. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger had stayed behind this summer, it had been a long year and they wanted to help out a little at thier school to take a load of work off thier professor's backs, and they might have been serving two masters, they also knew that the NCIS team would be returning to Hogwarts this week to visite and they had surprises for the golden trio. Hermione was estatic, she couldn't wait to find out what the surprise is, Ron and Harry were a little less excited. Professor Snape had said that there would be a surprise which usually meant a pop quiz, even though he seemed to be a little less mean since he married Abby he could still strike fear into a new first year student. Even though he wasn't looking forward to the surprise, he was looking forward to seeing special agent Gibbs again, since Gibbs had killed Voldemort, he and Harry had become good friends. They had become so close that Gibbs told him that if he didn't want to return to his aunt and uncle's house that he was more than welcome to come and stay with him and his wife Jen. Yes Gibbs and Jen got married the year after Gibbs had killed Voldemort and now had a one year old daughter named Amelie, an adorable little girl with bright red hair and a smile that could light up the roo and that could have defeated Voldemort. Gibbs and Jen were married two months befor Abby and Snape fallowed one year later by Dumbledore and McGonagall. So far Gibbs and Jen were the only couple to have a child.

The three children waitted patiently but nervously in the great hall for the rest of the adults to arrive. They were rewarded when Dumbledore and McGonagall walked into the great hall, surprised to see all three of them there waiting quietly. McGonagall thought this was suspicious. ''Everything alright with you three.'' All three looked at her, they didn't know if they should tell her that they were nervous about a surprise. Hermione decided to step up and tell her favorite professor the truth. '' Well professor, professor Snape said that he had for us and so did the NCIS team. Honestly we're a little worried.'' McGonagall tried as hard as she could not to laught, if she was the three students she would probably feel the same way. Severus Snape always had a was of making something good sound so damm frightning. '' Dont worry I'm sure it's nothing to worry your selfs over.'' With that said she walked away to talk with her husband. A few minutes later Abby and Snape walked in to the great hall arm in arm, Abby had a huge smile on her face and Snape looked a little less scary than usual, which drew the attention from the people in the room. Severus Snape was rarely in such a good mood. As soon as they entered Gibbs and Jen came in with Amelie and all the toy that everybody kept on buying her because she is just so cute. The rest of the NCIS couldnt make this day unfortunatly, they had alot of work to catch up on and Gibbs just didn't want to have to deal with Tony and ZIva's bickerring. McGee didn't help much, he just kept getting sucked into thier fights, Ziva almost punched him once. Gibbs felt that today shouldn't be ruined by thie fighting, he already knew the surprise that Abby and Snape were going to tell everybory today. Everybody were talking with each other, Harry and Ron was talking with Gibbs about sports in the muggle and wizarding world. Dumbledore and Snape were discussing everything that they could think of talking about. Jen, Hermione, Abby and McGonagall were talking about baby stuff while McGonagall held Amelie. The little girl always seemed to enjoy McGonagall. Jen always loved to watch the two together. '' You should have a baby, especially since Amelie seems to love you.'' McGonagall had been told that she would have been a wonderfull mother almost all her life, but it was too late for her now. '' I'm a little too old to have a child now. I think of my students as my children.'' Amelie began to fuss and Jen took her away for her nap, while everybody whent to eat thie super.

After super everyone whent into Dumbledore's office to have some coffee and deserts befor going home. When everyone ws seated and had thier coffee, tea and juice they started to talke abut hat was new whith then, that was when Snape stood and grabbed the attention of the group. Everyone was curious as to what he wanted to say, everyone exept Gibbs and Abby, they alredy knew what Snape was going to annonce. WHen Snape was satisfied that he had everyone"s attention he spoke. '' As you all know Abby and I have already married, now we have some even better news.'' He stopped to make sure he had everyones full attention, then he continued. '' We're going to have a baby.'' To say that people were surprised would be the understatement of the year, even though they were stunned, they all stood and went to congradulate them both. Gibbs was happy that Abby was going to be a mom, even thought she still acted like a kid sometimes.

THE END


End file.
